User blog:Browseitall/Pre-Reg - Korean Dragon Blaze Second Impact
from the 5-2 lore, and its supposed pilots.]] Dragon Blaze seems to launch into its second installment, with grand new designs and surely a lot of changes. "Second Impact" seems to refer to no less than the coming of the red Arch Buster and the new units. Event page: LINK :Learn how to Pre-Reg in the Korean Hub Update Rewards A "Overload" Ticket is free for all users after log in. Read further below for details about "Overload". Event 1 The reward for this is an Arch Transcended Ticket! (differentiated between New, Returning (+1 Extra) and Existing Players) The reward for this is an Arch Transcended Ticket! *The left button is to pre-register using a Korean mobile number, if it is connected to your Kakao account. This is Android-only. *The right button is the normal way to pre-register. This is for both Android and iOS. Event 2 The reward for this is 2 SSS Ally Tickets! Steps: *Login to a SNS account supported, which in this case is Facebook, Twitter, Naver, and KakaoTalk. *Enter a comment in the box, and wait for the popup to appear. *Enter your account nickname in the box and press the button to finish. New Content Pub Battles The new Pub Battle will most likely be a new game mode. A bit of information about it can be interpreted from the teaser. *Matchmaking between 2 random teams *The teams will consist of our, most likely Deities only! (a new purpose for them) *Players bet which team wins *A successful bet grants currency which can be used to buy items the player needs, most likely in the game mode exclusive shop. The currency could be either gold, coins or a new currency which is exclusive to the mode. Further details with the patch notes. Beat Up System Little information teased but *The System seems to rely on other Allies similar to the Retention Effects. *Among others, it supposedly has the ability to prevent the attacks of enemies. Note: 패기 can be really translated into a lot of things. Its meaning is a very slang type for "Beating someone up, soundly". In fact, its meaning can diverge so much that whatever the wiki decides to use, it would be a total shot into the dark with what Gamevil USA would end up choosing for their taste. Keep that in mind for this system name. Story... A little time away from the crisis of red comets and space monsters... Is the despair inevitable? To know it, Princess Leah and the blue Arch Buster have left to the white ground, the land of eternal winter... Finally, I have met the Seven Taelyang. With the help of the heroes beyond the stars... I never imagined anyone, it was unimaginable From the time of mythology, the concealed truth of the world is revealed. ---- Very, very, long ago, Yong Hwang, the last crysanthemum, as part of the Erebus Corps called a space dragon. He painted the multi-dimensional universe with fear. The owners of the five forces Odin, Inpa, Isuta, Haydn, and Gassés built a space coalition and won in the Victory of the Great Battle of Khrun. But then the hero Odin created a new universe with the power of Mimir. After leaving the Titanic race, they sealed up the new dimension and disappeared into the other side of history. Eventually, the space coalition without the great power of Odin lost focus and and collapsed. Again, the universe was almost divided... According to the Odyssey Treaty, the four forces, excluding Odin and the Titans, will maintain the union. This was the beginning of the New Space Union Odyssey. Tradition continues, with each of the four commanders of the Odyssey each having four-year terms. There are a few ethnic groups on the Haydn planet. Unlike the Titan planet, there is no power of Mimir. It is a species that worships the five elements that govern the universe and deals with its power freely. It was the Uranus operation of the New Space Union Odyssey that led them to be illuminated in history. At the time of the long war with the stormy Erebus, Yong Hwang's control was lost. To the entire universe, by rescuing the besieged Odyssey 6 corps surrounded by Erebus, the Taelyang made themselves known. Giggs, now commander of the Hayden race, admires their amazing strength and courage. Since then, he has assembled seven prehistoric warriors and a precious Red, one of the five arc busters. We will establish the Galactic Special Division, centered around seven satellites. Seven heroes of mystery and charm are coming to the world of Become a Star... -Google Translated, proper translation when everything else is done. New Units Seven "Taeryang" For the upcoming articles, we will use "7 Suns" as the race name. It is indeed a race name (whether it is part of the Transcended System or a different, maybe Overload System, remains to be seen, of course.), but whether we can indeed call it "Sun" is a different matter. We could use "Taeryang" as a literal translation. As it is a name, that is possible. "Sun" is actually "태양" => Taeyang, whereas our Taeryang is => "태량", which has no english equivalent. It really is just one sound that keeps it from really being "Sun". Galaxy Angler Arin Shadow of Death Miyu MK5 Burning Sword Ban Momo of the Earth Two Faced Ligth Ranran Tree of Life Chen Blue Lighting Ion Speculations without citations: * About the Overload ticket: **Overload could be the new system. As Transcended was the system and Transcended Dracos the first race of that system, we have, analog, Overload as the system and the Seven Suns as the first race. It is implied through these things: #The banner reads that with that particular Overload ticket from the login, players can choose 1 free Seven Suns. #Overload can't be a new enhancement status (like ARCH), because giving out a completely new unit of your choice in addition to it being "Overload enhanced" is too generous to be true. :Many people believe that Overload is indeed a new enhancement level though, which is, of course, impossible to deny completely. *The new units seem to be not Transcended, as their Emblem is different from the Transcended one. Here is the Transcended Emblem (left) and new Emblem (right): Category:Blog posts